User talk:Rakuji
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Home of the slave traders! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:Rappy 4187 SnowYue (talk) 22:00, October 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello, please do not edit any novel or unrelated things to the 2017 articles I have posted, do not rename them unless they come from an official source and I have provided you with a novel template instead of using the episode one. Template:Infobox_novel edit that to see fit if you will. To avoid confusion please create pages for the chapters of novels then link them back and to the episodes they correspond with. Newcomers more than likely are here from the 2017 anime not the novels so it is best to link them to the novels rather than have them confused. Thanks! SnowYue (talk) 00:20, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Man I wish we had comment systems instead of talk pages, much easier. But there is not a 100% that they're going to follow or go off source material as it is with animes nowadays. Aside from that some of the template issues I've found when you edit makes some of the categories within the template break and are unusable in some cases which is the reasoning for the novel template. And even for the full story it would be more organized in my honest opinion like other Anime or Novel Wikias to have them separate and added within a different category such as "Chapters" and "Novels" as some of the naming is also different within the new reboot as well. With the navbar not up-to-date and other things that only an admin or crat can fix, it would be harder to see how organized it would look oppose to right now where it looks more messy. SnowYue (talk) 01:08, October 25, 2017 (UTC) There is no need, I already know how to work Wikia in terms of coding be it Javascript or CSS and as well as templates, if you want to add more to them I can do them without breaking the code if that is what you wish. But for me I stand firm on having episodes sepereate from the Light Novels at least until we know how far the reboot is going as the LN's are ongoing. Otherwise I think it would be best to work together. :) Adoption request Thanks for continuing to edit the wiki. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 20:48, October 25, 2017 (UTC) SnowYue (talk) 20:56, October 25, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations becoming a Bureaucrat, so far there's only three of us editing. I was wondering if you can grant myself and Skycompass admin abilities? That way we can clean up and deleted the unwanted articles and so forth, I've also made a logo design for the wiki if you wish to use that. :)